Considerable domestic and international concern has been increasingly focused on the emission of CO2 into the air. In particular, attention has been focused on the effect of this gas on the retention of solar heat in the atmosphere, producing the “greenhouse effect.” Although there is some debate regarding the magnitude of the effect, all would agree there is a benefit to removing CO2 (and other chemicals) from point-emission sources, especially if the cost for doing so were sufficiently small.
Despite years of development, the task of creating a commercially-viable, environmentally-sensitive process for removing carbon dioxide from an emission source has proven to be a difficult. The methodologies to date have not been altogether satisfactory in this regard, and a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed in this disclosure.